Mileth
Mileth is a rural city in the Northeast of the country of Temuair, just north of the Pravat Mountain Range. Despite it's rustic location, Mileth enjoys one of the largest Aisling populations as this is the city most Mundanes discover their sparks in. Though it's primary focus is farming, Mileth also has thriving trade, religious, and political climates. History Mileth was founded in by Aurin D’winter, the first Warrior, in Danaan 1501 under the name of Finach.http://darkages.com/community/his/Timeline.html After the drowning of Hy-Brasyl, the survivors formed three different communities; Finach, Sarnath, and Niara. Fearing they might face the same fate as the doomed Hy-Brasyl, Aurin forbade the study of elemental magic and, instead, garrisoned his settlement with newly trained warriors. It was in here that the warriors of Fidach and Niara joined forces and, under the guidance of Danaan, engaged Chadul in his final skirmish.http://darkages.com/community/his/Nitrotfd_Niara/index.html Mundanes Aside from a diverse Aisling population, the backbone of Mileth's labor force is made primarily of Mundanes. The following is a list of notable Mundanes that reside, work, or do business within Mileth: *Aingeal, the tavernkeeper *Brody, the tailor *Cassidy, the banker *Callough, the blacksmith *Cian, the alchemist *Colm, the courier *Daithi, the rogue trainer *Dar, the dark wizard *Devlin, the fae priestess *Keallach, the warrior trainer *Oona, the baker *Riona, the inkeeper *Torrance, the armorer Commerce There is a great variety of shops in the city of Mileth which deal in everything from dark arts to arms and armament. Aislings wishing to buy or sell wares in Mileth should leave a posting on the board inside the bank, which is located South of the Mileth Altar, next to the tailor's shop. Politics The City Hall and the Court of Justice are located to the East of the city entrance. Most of the political actions take place here, though you may also conduct small matters with Aingeal the Tavernkeeper. You must be a Mileth citizen to enter the City Hall and the Court of Justice. Mileth politicians dress in fine garb dyed in the city's color of green. Notable Locations Mileth might seem an unassuming farming community, but it's rich and long history has left it with many culturally significant locations. These landmarks also serve to keep people on the right side of the law in a city that has had a history with troublemakers. 'Mileth Altar' The Mileth Altar is an imposing structure in which Aislings may offer up gifts directly to the Gods. It is possible that you may recieve blessings from the Gods should they be pleased with your sacrifice. Be aware the once you drop your item into the altar there is no fetching it back. Should the Gods be especially pleased with your gift, they will mark your legend so that all may see you carry their blessings. The main thing you'll find yourself using the altar for once you master is sacrificing Succubus Hair to the Gods which is the first step in the ritual of Ascension . After dropping a hair in the altar you will be marked for death by a black mask which cannot be removed. Once you have the mask on other Aislings will be able to harm you and send you into Sgrios' realm. 'Mileth Church' Aislings wishing to wed their sweethearts will want to seek the church in central Mileth, just north of the bank. 'Mileth College' Mileth College is a large campus just south of the city and accessed by a path just across from the Temple of Glioca. Here one may attend Aisling-instructed classes in Art, Philosophy, Literature, History, and Lore. Also located in the college is a library in which you can find many insightful tome, or add your own writings to the collection, and the contest hall where you may submit a work for recognition. By attending a class you have a chance to recieve an education mark on your legend. Once you have three such mark you may use them to enter the contest hall. Be forewarned that, once you enter, three of your education marks are removed from your legend. Be sure to have your finalized work ready for submission before entering. 'Mileth Crypt' One of the most important and grim locations in Mileth, the Mileth Crypt is a deep and twisted catacombs that descends deep below the city. Aside from the hostile creatures that have made their homes in this dark place, the crypt is also home to the scarecly used Sgath Pit and also hosts a portal to the realm of the Necromancer's Order, should any wizards be looking to join their ranks. 'Temple of Choosing' The Temple of Choosing ((often shortened as ToC)) is an ancient temple predating any of Mileth's written history. In this important temple young peasant Aislings may enlist the guidance or someone in their desired path or may seek out the avatars of the Gods alone in order to dedicate their lives to the mastery of that craft. You may also engage in other important tasks here, such as becoming a master of your path, gaining master stats, and applying for Legendary Aisling status. The Temple of Choosing is located in the Southeast corner of Mileth, just inside the city proper. 'Temple of Glioca' Immediately outside the city proper is the Temple of Glioca , daughter of Danaan and Goddess of compasion and love. Those who wish to become a worshipper of Glioca can enter her temple only if they come in peace and sheath their weapons. Quests Being a city of great importance, there are a number of quests that can be found in Mileth. Outlaying Areas The borders of Mileth extend well beyong that of the city; most of the wooded area surrounding the city is also under the jurasdiction of Mileth law. These areas include both the East Woodlands and the West Woodlands . Aislings are encouraged to observe all posted Mileth Laws while hunting in the woodlands outside of the city. References Category:City